An Accident Waiting to Happen
by KaiFudo16
Summary: When Jack punches a wall not only damaging it but his hand, Carly steps in to take care of him. Will Carly finally get her chance at winning over Jacks heart. JackXCarly Scoopshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok to this is my very first scoopshipping story and I am doing this for my friend. I hope she enjoys this._

_I do not own 5D's wish i did, if i did this cupple would not be cannon._

* * *

Why did I let crow get under my skin? Why did he have to have such a knack for sending me over my edge and making me so angry?

"Crow get off my back I'm trying to find something it's not working," I yelled at the orange haired friend.

"Obviously you are not trying hard enough Jack," Crow pestered me. I glared at him wanting to take a good swing. I always was one for physical fights.

"Crow did you have to bring this up today, again," Yusei sighed holding the bridge of his nose. He was getting tired of these fights it wore on him no matter how much he denied it.

"Yusei, you can't be possibly agreeing with him are you?" Crow yelled at Yusei dragging him into his argument.

"No Crow, I wish Jack would start pulling his own weight when it comes to money, but he is trying. You have to give him credit where credit is due. He is out there every day trying to find someone that can handle him and his unique ways," Yusei replied supporting me in a way. He was trying to be rational and yet forceful. Crow did this almost every night to me. It was getting aggravating as now Crow was yelling at Yusei for backing me up. Finally I got frustrated and swung backwards at the closest wall to me. Yusei and Crow both watched me as my anger had flared to its maximum.

"Just, shut up both of you," I screamed holding the hand that I hit. It was all brick down in the garage I was sure I had done some damage to it. Yusei was the first to notice something was wrong and ran over to me.

"Jack let me see your arm," Yusei said the side of him that always wanted to help was kicking in. I slowly let him see it and he winced at seeing the bruise that was already emerging from the stupidity.

"Can you move it," he asked diagnosing me trying to move my arm but even the slightest of movements were painful. I tried to play it off as I was fine but Yusei wouldn't hear of it.

"It doesn't sound broken to me, but I'm a mechanic, not a doctor. We should take you to the hospital to see if you did any damage to it," Yusei replied helping me up.

"It's nothing to worry about," I waved off as if it were nothing.

"Jack, I know you are going to want to try and play the tough guy and pull through, but you could have sprained something," Yusei argued with me. I knew he was just looking out for my safety. I glared at him and Yusei didn't budge holding his ground giving me a glare back. Unfortunately I was not going to win this one out. Yusei walked over to the other end of the garage and straddled his duel runner and patted the back.

"I will take you there," Yusei replied putting his helmet on and getting ready to ride. Normally he would have given his passenger his extra helmet but I took mine from Wheel of Fortune.

"Let's go before I get seen playing bitch on a duel runner," I said to Yusei hopping on, his runner was so uncomfortable.

"At least you're playing my bitch and not Crow's I could be evil," Yusei snickered starting his bike and riding off to new domino hospital.

* * *

"Well Mr. Atlus, you're very lucky. You didn't break or sprain a think in your arm. It's a large contagion." The bruising and swelling will cause pain and a limited amount of movement," The doctor explained to Yusei and I.

"This won't affect me to much it's not that bad," I said trying to twist and only getting an unapproving glace from Yusei. He was acting like Martha.

"How long do you think it will take him to heal, and I may sound conceded but, will he be able to duel?" Yusei asked hope in his voice but yet the truth showed in his eyes.

"Unfortunately no, he will have to stay off a runner for a good week. I am sorry Yusei but you will have to find a replacement for Mr. Atlus until his hand has healed." The doctor informed us.

"You have got be kidding, dueling is the only thing I have what am I supposed to do for a week?" I nearly screamed at the doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor…uhh, we should be going it is getting late and I do have to drive him back. How should we care for this," Yusei asked ignoring my outburst.

"He should ice it frequently and keep in warped in an ace, if he needs anything for pain then 800mg of acetaminophen should do the trick," He responded to Yusei as he came over to me with an ace warp and placed it on my wrist. I sighed unhappily looking at the contraption and got from the bed wanting to storm out of the hospital. Yusei looked down at me and helped me put my long coat on. Since I couldn't move my arm even simple tasks like this were difficult. Yusei practically dragged me out of the hospital and back home. He was in a rush for some reason.

* * *

"He can't what!" Crow screamed here the news about my injury.

"He can't duel in the next race Crow, we would be insane to take him out on the track." Yusei fought with him although he was characteristically up against the wall.

"Then what are we going to do, Team 5D's does not quite," Crow asked as Yusei smirked upwards at our flustered friend.

"Akiza, she has her turbo dueling licenses and she is a smart duelist. She has filled in for us before I don't see why she wouldn't now?" Yusei smiled looking in my direction for approval. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Well I see how it is I am completely replaceable,"

"Jack, don't do this, if you thought before you reacted you might not be in this situation at all," Yusei sighed going over to the fridge and grabbing a grape soda.

"He started it by pestering me again," I roared pointing towards Yusei.

"Jack stop, before you wake Zora and I have another person to try and rangel," Yusei sighed popping the can open and letting it fizz for a minute. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, take Akiza," I grumbled unhappily. Yusei laughed finally taking a sip of the soda. He grimaced at the taste and handed it to Crow.

"There is one last situation we need to handle." Yusei continued, moving to the couch next to me.

"That would be?" I asked looking over at him.

"Who is going to stay with you. Ife we take you to the race the paparazzi will swarm us like bee's to a hive. No offence, I don't like paparazzi, especially Angela," Yusei reminded us. We all shivered at the name. None of us liked Angela.

"So that means someone has to stay home with me," I frowned unpleased with the idea of almost being babysat.

"Well, we have three choices, and this is where your opinion matters, you can either have Mina, Stephanie or Carly. I'm sure any of them would be in haven to come help wile, well while you injured let's face it. I may be in the garage a lot but I have random appointments all the time for my occupation." Yusei sighed knowing that his beeper loved to get the best of him early in the morning.

"True we could use an extra hand, so who will it be Jack," Crow added as my two best friends gave me an ultimatum.

"Okay, Mina is out of the question. She drove me crazy enough the year Goodwin had her tailing me I don't want to deal with her much more. Stephanie, although a nice girl, is just the waitress across the street at the coffee shop. Carly," I paused. There was nothing wrong with Carly; actually I was perfectly okay with the idea of Carly taking care of me for the next week.

"Carly is okay," I responded realizing my pause was too long.

"Carly it is," Yusei replied picking up his phone and dialing the number to the one person I would never admit, but made my heart leap. Carly Carmine.

_FINALY IT'S DONE. Oh dear lord this chapter has given me hell. I am going to struggle with this I hope I can finish this for my friend, okay Jack was stupid I hope he wasn't too soft for anyone. I tried._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so, I'm back again, I know it's been a while; my updates are slowing down do to work. But here is my update for this, I'm hoping that Jack wasn't too out of character or too soft for any of you, he is my weakest charter but I am going to try my hardest._

* * *

Carly was at home working on her latest entry on the newest news on turbo duels. Sins she had met Jack and all of Team 5D's she had been keeping up on a lot of the new. In long run it boosted her image in the world of the paparazzi. Just as she finished sending her final draft to her boss, her cell went off. Confused she picked it up wondering who could possibly be calling her.

"Hello," She asked awkwardly as the keychain on her phone fell over he hands.

"Carly, Its Yusei do you have a minute?" He asked sounding frustrated and frazzled two things Yusei never was.

"Uhh, sure Yusei what's wrong," Carly asked wondering why Yusei of all people were calling her. Although Yusei was a nice guy, Carly and he didn't really communicate all that often.

"It's Jack, I have a favor to ask. He hurt his arm pretty bad due to a mishap here at the house and won't be able to do anything for about a week." Yusei explained as Carly could hear him picking up it sounded like to her.

"Uhh, ok" Carly asked sounding rather confused. Where was Yusei going with this?

"I guess what I'm calling to ask is, if you would be able to give us a hand over here. With Crow and I working and Racing I don't want to leave Jack home alone. Do you think you could help for like a week? You are more than welcome to stay with us." Yusei asked trying to get his point across. He wasn't much of a phone person.

"Oh, uh sure, when do you want me? I can come whenever," Carly replied with a smile crossing her features.

"As soon as you can, I have my hands full and Crow just went out to work," Yusei sighed out sounding exasperated.

"Give me like twenty minutes and I will be there," Carly smiled hanging up with Yusei. Carly although she seemed calm was bouncing off the walls. Yusei had just asked her to help care for Jack. Although she was unhappy that her biggest love was in pain, but she wanted to be able to help. She ran around her room and packed up some clothes and things that she would need. The last things she grabbed was her fortune deck that she never went anywhere without and her laptop which she would need to do her work. Carly flung herself out the door nearly forgetting to lock it and hoped in her old iconic yellow bug. Calming down she slowly took the highway towards the apartment.

* * *

Carly pulled up next to the building where the garage door opened and parked the car there. She slowly walked over to the front door and knocked.

"Come on in," She heard the familiar voice of Yusei. She walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. Al though Carly had been here hundreds of times she could never remove the gittie feeling she had when in the boys house. She had always assumed it was due to the WRGP, they were the top dueling team in the league at the moment and she believed no one could top Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"Carly, thank you so much for coming," Yusei sighed but yet smiled. He was covered head to toe in oil and grease from working on the two duel runners in front of them.

"Looks like I came at the wrong time," Carly giggled lightly seeing the mess.

"Well someone has to keep them running, the last thing we need is for one of us to get into a bad accident." Yusei smiled brightly as he walked over to the small sing so he could wash his hands. He took a small green towel that was hanging there and removed as much of the mess as possible. His shirt was still covered but it was better than nothing.

"So I really didn't tell you why I needed you here for Jack," Yusei explained rubbing the back of his head lightly.

"Not really," Carly admitted tilting her head.

"Well, he has a rather large bruise on his left wrist; the injury makes it difficult for him to move and to do much of anything at all. I will need some help with what little Jack does, but it take some of the burden off of Crow's and my shoulders. I do the brunt of the house work since I have more time than Crow." Yusei started to explain in explicit detail.

"Ok, so what do you need me to do?" Carly asked, placing her jacket down across the couch.

"I need you to keep Jack company in the mornings and evenings, depending on my day I don't get home until about six, Crow is in and out all day. Then Jack's only chores we have given him are dishes at night and to vacuum the rooms that have carpet, simple enough right?" Yusei asked turning to me making sure I was following.

"Yeah absolutely," Carly smiled that she would be getting time with Jack all to herself.

"The only thing is where to put you. Jack and I both have pull out beds in our rooms, I would put you in my room but Akiza, will also be here in a few days, she is going to stay with us over night tomorrow since she will be racing with us for the next couple days. My question is, Are you comfortable rooming with Jack?" Yusei asked double checking although he had a hunch that Carly wouldn't mind one bit.

"No no, uhh, put me where you can," Carly stammered turning from Yusei hiding the crimson reed blush that spread across her cheeks. Yusei smiled already knowing about Carly's feelings for Jack. He had known about them after he found out that Carly had been the Dark Signer Jack took on.

"Very well then let's get your belongings in his room and I will show you around since most people don't make it past our garage," Yusei chuckeld lightly looking for Carly's belongins.

"Sorry I left my things in the car," she replied embarrassed scratching the back of her head.

"Of course, sorry, I can open the garage, you can park the car inside if you like," Yusei offered looking up at her as he leaned against the wall.

"No there's no need, I know you need to be working on the runners and everything, my car is used to the rain," Carly replied running out to get her things. Yusei finished closing his laptop down so that he could finish his business with Carly. When she came running back in with a small suitcase and a bag that Yusei assumed carried her laptop, he slowly walked over to the black stairs that Carly always wondered where it led to.

"Come on I'll show you where you will be sleeping first," Yusei replied climbing the stairs steadily. Carly came up behind him nervous and almost tripping up the firsts couple steps. It led to a long hallway with three doors. He opened the middle one after knocking first. Carly followed close behind when she came into a white walled room decorated in a light purple trim.

"Wow," Carly nearly whispered.

"Yeah, Jack likes white, always has. He requested when we moved in that we all paint our rooms. So that was one of the things we all agreed we would find a way to afford to do. It was a lot of fun repainting the white, we were covered, I have to find that picture and frame it when I have the time." Yusei chuckled lightly at the memory. He moved over to the opposite side where Jack's closet was he slowly pulled out a fold out bed that they kept hidden in there.

"I know it's not much," Yusei replied sheepishly folding it out and looking for the extra white sheets Jack kept.

"Yusei, there is no need to apologize, I am happy to help and grateful you are willing to put me up for a week," Carly replied not minding at all, after sleeping in her car for almost a year anything didn't bother her.

"It's the least we can do since you are willing to help, no point in you waiting money to travel back and forth," Yusei smiled finishing with the bed. Carly carefully placed her suitcase on the bed and her laptop next to it.

"So now that this is all set care for a tour?" Yusei replied whipping his fore head with the back of his hand.

"Lead the way Mr. Fudo," Carly laughed lightly. Yusei just shook his head.

Yusei showed her around the apartment, they finally made it to the kitchen that was attached to the living room where you could hear the buzz of the television.

"So this is your tiny little kitchen feel free to help yourself to anything in there, I normally cook diner around 7, sorry if it's so late and out there is the living room. Where Jack is currently watching T.V," Yusei pointed out as he grabbed water from the fridge. Carly stared out into the living room until she was startled by Yusei gentle hand placed on her shoulder.

"He could use the company, Crow and him only but heads and I may be his best friend but, I'm not much help right now. I will admit I'm completely focused on the race. He could really use you right now." Yusei smiled lightly pushing her towards the room. She slowly made her way in and looked to the couch. Jack was sitting there his one arm wrapped up and lying on the sofa arm.

"Hay Jack," Carly said nervously making herself know. Jack looked over at the familiar voice and sighed.

"Hi Carly, I guess you're hear to baby sit me," He said sounding depressed yet irritated.

"No Jack, I am here to help you, I know you're probably annoyed with what's going on but I want to be able to help with that. I was actually looking forward to seeing you. I have been wanting a rematch with you, can I duel you for fun," Carly asked hopping the offer would get her a smile. She received a smirk.

"You are on Carly," He replied as Carly went upstairs to fetch there decks.

As the two played a friendly game of duel monsters, Yusei watched the tender moment. It had been the first time Jack had smiled since the argument, but not only that, it was the most genuine smile he had seen Jack have in a long time. He turned from the cute seen at hand and returned to his primary responsibility of caring for their runners.

* * *

_Okay so here is chapter two I know there was a lot of Yusei in this chapter and I promise the next one will have more Jack in it, but I think it's still a good chapter all in all. I'm not quite sure how long this story will be I may be able to finish sooner I may finish it later but all in all I'm quite proud of this chapter. Sorry if Carly is a bit too serious. I tried anyway see you all next chapter._

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is chapter three of accident the italic is there thoughts._

* * *

It was the day of the race. Yusei, Akiza, and Crow were leaving early on so they could get a few practice runs in before they had to face there opponent. Yusei was slipping on his signature gloves and getting ready to mount his red and white bike. He looked across the way to his desk that he had down in the garage. Carly was sitting there feverishly typing away. She had gotten a latest scoop on something and she was determined to write it right away so she could help Jack more in the day. Yusei walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. Carly turned her head toward the person behind her and adjusted her glasses.

"Shouldn't you be going soon Yusei?" She asked stifling a yawn. She hadn't slept peacefully the last couple nights.

"I will be, I just wanted to say two things before I head out," Yusei replied giving her a reassuring smile. Carly nodded listing intently on what was about to come out of Yusei's mouth.

"One: please get some sleep soon. You look exhausted and if you want to your more than welcome to my room for a while. Second off, I ask if you can keep Jack away from watching the duel today. It will only cease to make him more upset and I quite like seeing my friend smiling." Yusei said a genuine smile and his caring features twisting into a pleading smile. Carly smiled back at him.

"Thanks Yusei, I just have to finish this and I promise I will get back to sleep. Jack…uhhh," Carly paused unsure. How was she supposed to stop Jack from watching the duel?

"I know it sounds impossible, take him out, maybe even just explain to him, however Jack has never been one for words. Just try your best," Yusei pleaded with her.

"I will try," Carly yawned removing Yusei's hand.

"You have to go Yusei, the race," Carly reminded him stifling another yawn. He nodded and mounted his runner across the way and headed out.

Carly continued to type her article and tried to think of ways to keep Jack busy for the day. Her mind wandered to inappropriate fantasies that were impossible and even if they weren't, she would never act on them. She sighed and finished typing her article. Sending it to her boss she shut her computer and traveled up stairs to the bedrooms. She looked at Yusei's empty bed. The dark blue sheets and black nicely made and calling for someone to come mess it up once again. Carly however turned from the neat room and headed for Jacks. She opened the door and was enveloped by the warmth of the white walls and the supreme sent that filled the room. She saw her cot welcome her and Jack who was still sound asleep just across the room.

_Jack Atlas, only if you knew_ Carly thought to herself as she slid slowly into the bed. Although it wasn't her bed she found herself slipping into a slumber that she needed.

* * *

The sun rose too soon for Carly's tastes as she herd the groaning of Jack as he rolled his injured hand. She pushed herself slowly up wards realizing that she had left her glasses on when she had travelled upstairs. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and marveled at Jack from the back side. She watched as he attempted to move his wrist and the way his muscles would react to just the slightest movement. She knew that checking Jack out was wrong especially when he was in pain so she moved herself and slowly stood.

"Morning Jack," Carly greeted walking over to him to sit next to him. She had done this many times, however it got harder and harder to do every time. The last couple days had made sure of that. She was starting to lose control of the so tightly held emotions she had for Jack.

"Morning Carly," He responded his strong Australian accent rolling off his tongue with perfection. Carly wanted to melt into the floor but stood her ground and watched as he tried to move his wrist. Jack winced at the slightest of movement and hated being so week in the presents of another. Carly however didn't teas him or anything she simply left the room and headed to retrieve what she had the past couple days. She would bring Jack a cool icepack and three Tylenol for the pain. She was very helpful and waited on Jack hand and foot. It was nice. However, today Jack felt rather depressed. He knew his friends were long gone for their race and he was going to be stuck here doing who knows what. He had no plans on watching his friend's race. He wanted to, but he knew it wasn't worth the aggravation it would bring him and that later he would only end up taking it out on Carly. He sighed as Carly returned with his things. She saw the depressed look on Jacks face and sighed. She had remembered Yusei's words clearly. He didn't want Jack moping about because he couldn't be there and it was Carly's responsibility to make Jack smile.

"So..uhh Jack, what's on today's agenda?" She asked stammering slightly unsure of how to bring up the subject.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with turbo dueling," Jack sighed placing the ice pack on his wrist and sanding to his feet.

"Really?" Carly questioned confused. She had assumed that would be what Jack was obsessing about.

Jack gave her and odd look and he just shook his head.

"Yes Carly really, I just want to do something to distract myself. Make me think of something other than the race," He sighed his mind already wondering on how Akiza would fair in the first wheelers place.

"So, than lets go out," Carly offered trying to bring him back to something more enjoyable. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Carly, you of all people should know I can't go out without getting mobbed. If I am not at the race, people will want to know why?" Jack sighed frustrated.

"So what, they shouldn't bother you with me around, and if they do…well, we will work something out, come on Jack let me treat you to something," Carly pleaded a part of her wanting him to say yes so he would be out of the house, the other because she could consider it a date in her own fantasy land. Jack smirked lightly and caved into Carly's proposal. He just couldn't say no to the girl. She was far too sweet for her own good.

"Ok, but only if we get to stop for Coffee first," Jack agreed. Carly jumped up and smiled brightly at him. Coffee it is Jack," she smiled and went to get a clean change of clothes and ready for their unofficial date.

"They went to the café across the way and ordered Jack his morning Coffee. Carly covered it knowing if Jack purchased it the boys would have her head. She bought herself a cream puff for breakfast and the two simply sat on the hood of her car enjoying the breakfast. It was a cool morning and the warm coffee tasted as delicious as ever. Jack smiled not only on the inside but on the outside as well. He looked down to Carly who was enjoying her pastry and had managed to get cream on the side of her lip. Jack chuckled at how cute she looked.

_If only I could tell you _he thought getting he felt the sudden urge to do something about the pesky cream. Jack smiled grateful that he was better at actions then words. Jack slowly tapped Carly's shoulder with his good hand. Carly looked up at him in curiosity and he slowly bent down and licked the cream from her face without warning. Her face read complete shock and her cheeks turned a cherry red.

"Uhh Jack," She managed to stammer out confused and yet quite pleased with what he had just done.

"Yes," he asking standing strait once more and beginning to sip from his coffee again.

Carly blushed brighter reading the fine lines of what had happened.

"Never mind," She simply said returning to the last of the pastry. Jack internally sighed that Carly had not gotten the hint. He was hopping that she might have tried to kiss him but his fantasy just wouldn't come true.

The rest of the day went by quickly the two continuing on their day. It ended at the park. It was late and they both knew that Akiza, Crow and Yusei were all home, but if they had won would be celebrating there victory and that was a party Jack wasn't interested in attending. The two walked slowly down the park until they found a bench that overlooked the water that led to Satellite.

"You ever miss it Jack?" Carly asked looking over to the new improved Satellite.

"Not really, too much excitement over here," He paused and looked down at Carly. He wanted to try and drop another hint tonight about what was going through his mind.

"There weren't a lot of girls there either," He slid in looking down into Carly's glasses. Carly looked up at him puzzled. A part of her was curious, that was the second time today Jack had tried hinted on something.

"Jack," She asked wanting things to go how her dreams had planned. She wanted to believe that Jack was dropping hints that he wanted her as much as she did him. Finally getting very little courage she came to her knees so she could look Jack in the eye. He stared back and slowly took her glasses off with his right hand. He looked into her bright eyes and slowly leaned forward until their lips brushed and Carly leaned in to taste Jack for the very first time. The Kiss was gentle and did not last long but when they parted Carly saw the one thing she always dreamed of seeing after their first kiss. A true smile.

* * *

_So I might do one more chapter to this I knew this story was going to be short but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. See you guy's next chapter _

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok last and last chapter, I know this was a short story, but like I admitted, I am not crazy about the couple and I did this for a friend, so I made it short and sweet, I hope you all enjoy this._

* * *

They all took a deep breath as Jack undid his ace and attempted to move his wrist. After one week's time, the swelling and the bruising had gone down and almost vanished completely. The final straw was when Jack could rotate his wrist without any sign of pain. Today was that day. Jack smiled in pure delight; the thought of being able to ride his runner again was over whelming. Yusei gave his typical friendly gesture and squeezed his friend's shoulder slightly.

"Glad to have you back and running, we are going to need you the next race," Yusei smiled knowing that would only make Jack more pumped up and ready to train. The only person who felt sad and lost in all this was Carly. She sat off to the side allowing the three friends to rejoice in the return of their team-mate, but for her she wondered what would happen. For the last week, she and Jack had acted like a couple since there kiss. It was nice to see the fun-loving, affectionate Jack instead of the rough and tough look. The last thing she wanted was for that to end.

"Carly, why are you sitting by yourself?" Jack asked walking over to her and kneeling down to her eye level. Carly having not heard him at first, just contained to star off into space down to her feet.

"Carly," Jack repeated grabbing her arm lightly and pulling her to her feet. She tripped slightly from the unexpected pull and landed directly in Jacks arms. She looked up slowly to Jacks face as she flushed slightly red realizing where she was and who was watching. Jack pulled her close with a small smirk that she wished was a bright smile.

"Come rejoice with us, I'm healed Carly. You won't have to stay here any longer you can go back to your normal life." Jack tried to explain to her. He was attempting to make it genuine and sound like a good thing, but the more he added on the more depressed it made Carly.

"What if I don't want things to go back to normal?" She finally spoke softly. It was meant for only her ears to hear but said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why would you want that?" Yusei asked even though he knew where this was going. Carly could only sigh, she didn't answer him and she pushed herself away from Jack.

"It, doesn't matter, I'll got pack my things so I can leave tonight," she replied turning and heading for the stairs. Yusei Jack and Crow watched her ascend upwards.

"What was that about?" Crow asked thoroughly confused. Carly was normally the hyperactive, happy type. He had never seen her so depressed.

"I know what's going on," Yusei sighed sadly moving over to Jack's side.

"She doesn't want it to go back to normal." Yusei simply replied looking at Jack as he said this.

"What, why?" Jack asked sounding as confused as Crow looked.

"Jack, I have noticed how the last week the two of you would hold hands, share a secret kiss around the corner before bed, how she catered to your every need. Carly enjoys that and Jack, and she is terrified that the side of you she saw here, will never be seen again if things return to what we call normal," Yusei answered the rather confused Jack and Crow. Jack could only blink at the explanation Yusei was giving him.

"Your point Yusei?" He asked still confused to no end.

"She loves you Jack, and she is afraid you will go back to ignoring her existence the minute you hope back on the track." Yusei sighed out to his friend and looked back up towards the stairs.

"I know how you feel Jack, I have always known. You need to go get what you want before it's too late," Yusei encouraged his friend as he looked over to see Jacks reaction. Jack stood staring at the stairs in complete sadness. He had never meant to hurt Carly with all the gestures he had done over the past few days and he had no intentions in stopping them. Shaking himself into reality that Yusei was right he began to climb the stairs up to his room. As Jack disappear into the darkness of the stairs Yusei strait, serious face turned into a smile of support.

Jack made it to his door. He looked at it and with slow shaky hands he opened it. Carly was in there finishing up her packing. Since she had only brought a few sets of clothes and her laptop with her she didn't have much to do. She sighed looking at her belongings and thinking about returning to her quiet apartment.

"Carly," Jack spoke ever so softly disturbing Carly. She turned around; she had not expected Jack to follow her. She crossed her arms holding herself tightly.

"Jack," she replied looking down to the wooden floors. She knew what was coming, she knew he was going to blow her off, tell her it was nice what they had done but he would go back to turbo dueling and never think twice about her again.

"Carly, have you enjoyed our time together the last couple days?" Jack started out. He wasn't good with words and he was not sure where to start this very awkward and emotional conversation.

"uhh yeah, why?" Carly asked rather confused. That was not what she had expected Jack to say at all.

"Because I did too, to tell you the truth, when I got hurt I was lost. Turbo dueling is all I know. I don't just go out and relax with people. I stay at home, study my deck and duel. When you came to help me this week… It gave me that down time that I really needed. It also gave me the courage to confess the feelings that I have had bottled up for so long for you."" Jack paused looking at Carly. Her gorges long black hair and creamy pale skin. He took a few steps over to her and removed her unique spiral glasses revealing her blue eyes. He set the glasses down on the cot and grasped her around the waist.

"Carly, did you think I was going to leave you after everything you have done for me. Not only this week, but before. I couldn't have recovered without you. "Jack sighed looking down into her eyes. She wasn't responding to him. She wouldn't even talk.

"Carly…" He sighed unable to say anything more. He leaned down, carefully lifting Carly's chin up so he could reach her lips with a gentle kiss. That's all it was, a gentle, sweet kiss that proved to her, he wasn't going to leave. Carly kissed him back a tear's leaving her eyes. When they broke apart Jack looked down at her and whipped them away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry on me Carly, I know it looks like everything will change, but I promise you. You are welcome here anytime, and I will see you more often. I don't care if we are seen by the rest of the reporters. That is worth every shot they get of us," Jack replied holding her hand tightly. Carly smiled back up at him and she whipped the rest of the tears away.

"Jack, what will I ever do with you?" Carly asked so pleased that Jack had admitted that nothing would change and reassured her they would see one another.

"Love me until the end of the earth," He replied with a smile yet he was trying to be amusing. Carly however took it literally and really would love him till the end of the earth.

Life went back to the way it was, Carly went to writing her reports and Jack went back to turbo dueling, but just as he promised they made plans when they could and saw one another on a frequent bases, and the two were quite happy, just like Yusei had planned it.

* * *

_Ok so this was painful for me to write, it was cute and that was what it was meant to be, I hope my friend was pleased with it and anyone who else likes the pairing is pleased but this is the end, I know short but I want to get back to the ones I am really good at, thanks for reading see you all later_

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


End file.
